


In the morning.

by birbteef



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Massage, mentions of eggs - Freeform, past heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: Knock Out wants some TLC from his husband.





	In the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon ask on tumblr "KO in heat and surprise you got eggs? then maybe horny cuddly pregnant KO full of eggs and wanting his husband?"  
> Which is absolutely up my alley in every way possible. God I love that soft content.

The heat was a few weeks ago. They treated it like a vacation almost, an excuse to leave work and shack up in their room together for a few days in each others company. Breakdown had been so sweet, so dutiful to his spouse during that time. Everything he needed had been taken care of, the basics of food and cleanliness of course, but also the constant soft touch and presence his heat demanded. 

He ground his thighs together, remembering how good Breakdown had been to him. Heats were rare, only happening every few thousand years. Over a lifetime that would add up of course but while they were living it they seemed so few and far between. It was the first time Knock Out had been in a stable relationship for a heat cycle. Not just stable, conjunxed, the most together he could be to another being.

He grasped the blanket beneath him, starting to roll his hips in time to the memory. It had been so perfect, the types of heats young bots read about in romance erotica. Three days of passion and sweet intimacy, so doting and caring, during and after while he recovered. 

And now within him was the little lives they created. It was too early to tell how many eggs there were, but it was a pretty solid clutch from what Knock Out could tell. 

Breakdown knew about it, of course. He was there when they merged sparks and felt the kindling begin. They hadn’t told anyone else on the ship but Knock Out suspected the rest of the crew was anticipating it given it was pretty obvious the medbay was closed for three days. For now though, he was in their shared berth, two fingers deep in his own valve trying to sate the growing need for interface the eggs demanded. 

It wasn’t like the heat, where he needed a constant affirmation that he was loved and desired and would be taken care of. This was more carnal, a raw sort of lust that demanded instant satisfaction but would go away once it was given. Unfortunately his coding was smart enough to know that his fingers and a thick cock were not the same thing. 

He had commed Breakdown earlier, knowing his conjunx was still in the mines on the surface. Knock Out had received a staticky answer that he would be back soon. He wouldn’t hold Knock Out up for the world. 

It had been a little while though and Knock Out had started to grow impatient. His fingers felt good, sure, but it wasn’t what he needed. He pulled out of himself, flopping around on their shared bed in a huff. It would be fine, he’d just have to be patient though. 

He woke roughly an hour later to sweet kisses on his neck. Large hands trailed down his sides as a larger body got into the bed behind him, pulling him close into a spooning position he knew so well. “Sorry I’m late,” Came Breakdown’s familiar voice, “There was an accident on the crew I had to take care of.” He peppered his words between kisses, “You still need a booty call or are you good?” 

Knock Out gave it a good think over. Interface sounded nice, but so did actual sleep. The charge he built up earlier had bled off during the brief nap, and it was late enough going to bed was a reasonable option. He pulled himself out of the spoon and turned over, resting his head against Breakdown’s breast. “Let me lay here and think about it,” he yawned.

“If we don’t do it now are you gonna wake me up at the buttcrack of dawn to do some facing like you did earlier?” Breakdown jokingly chided. His hands slid down Knock Out’s back, resting comfortably on his sides.

Knock Out grinned, “What if I do both?”

“I mean that’s an option,” Breakdown considered, “But you should probably let me sleep at some point tonight.” His hands started to gently massage into the sore metal at Knock Out’s back. 

Knock Out began to purr, melting like butter in his hands. “Sleep now then, we’ll see what the morning brings.”


End file.
